A life of a Female Demigod?
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: OMG! Hercules turned to a girl! Will they ever find out who did it? Will Zeus ever have a father and daughter relationship with Hercules? Will Hades ever tell Hercules for his undying love for her? Will the gods of Olympus try to seduce Hercules before Hades can confess? Check it out!
1. The plan!

AN: Hehehehe.. let the fun begin! Mwahahahahahahaha! I love this pairing -grinning evilly- I hope you enjoy this! Anyway, This is a mini I guess... Well, I like the idea of HerculesXHades. I been reading a lot of stories and manga so... hehehe. BE PREPARED!

Disclaimer: Disney own the movie Hercules and the show. I do not own anything well maybe some characters that pop here and there that are OCs. Then, I do not own any Greek gods or Goddesses that were never shown in the show or movie of Hercules... if they did I changed the way they look since Disney always make them weird or ugly! If you ever notice in the movie; there was a tiny shot of Persephone and she had blond hair and fuckin' pink skin! PINK SKIN?! With bright blond hair?! Ah, no. I never pictured her that way. That's weird looking...

Warning: IF YOU READ MY OTHER SHOTS OR IF YOU STARTED READING THIS FIRST CHAP. ALSO, THIS CONTAINS SORT OF YAOI-ISH... I ALSO CHANGE A FEW MYTHS SINCE DISNEY DID IT! SO CAN I. **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT! DO NOT CONTINUED TO READ IT! I REPEAT DO NOT LIKE IT! DO NOT READ IT! JUST A REMINDER MY GRAMMAR IS NOT THE BEST. SO, NO RUDE REVIEWS PLEASE... **

**Anyway, please enjoy this story ;p good luckies! Hehehe...**

* * *

In the high school of Athens!

Adonis' servants feed him the finest grapes and shake. He chewed while he heard a group of lower classmate chattering. He leaned a bit to hear them, "Alright! Soon I will be a Big Hero!" The male voice rings his ear. Knowing who it is he rolled his eyes. The chattering continued, "Thanks for saving me from the fire buddy. I knew you would save me!" Adonis turned his head seeing Hercules getting pick up by a group of teenagers by his bravery act! He rolled his eyes again. He hated that demigod trying to show off. Son of Zeus, pfft! Full of bull. He know Hercules is trying to take away his attraction from his people. He is the prince! He look at Hercules once again.. Beautiful girlish lips and lovely bright sky blue eyes. He smirks such a cutie.. even his lovely figure made the prince tingle between his legs. Hercules laughs seeing the teenagers putting him down. Maybe he could find a way to make that demigod his or never show his face ever again. Why does he loath and love this red head? Right now, he wants to get that demigod.

"Thanks, guys." Hercules smirks while rubbing his neck. The group gave him a pat on the back and went back to their group. The demigod went back to his own group.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Adonis turned his head to his girlfriend Helen.

Helen got a bowl full of grapes and sat next to him, "Yes." Adonis wave his hand making Helen giggled.

"Your so cute sometimes, love. You always talk about how you..." Helen went on and on and on.. she never stop talking.

"Yes. Yes. That's wonderful." Adonis said in a careless voice. He turn his head over to Hercules.. maybe he can find a way to get him.

* * *

During class, Hercules walk over to his locker seeing his to friends, "Hey, guys."

"Well, look at you!" Cassandra smiled, "You seem happy."

"I save a group of people from a fire! I get to show my heroic side without any fault!" Hercules puff his thin chest out, "No messes! I didn't break or fall or trip or anything that usually happens! Looks like the Fates are at my side for once."

Cassandra smirks, "Just don't get too cocky with it."

"I won't. I'm just happy people are giving me good looks." Hercules saw a group of muscular teenagers winking at him. The demigod blush bright red.

"Yeah, hot muscular guys looking at you. That's what you need." She giggled, knowing her best friend always have followers aka suitors. Everyone who is everyone knows Hercules is adorable with his innocent look and his girlish figure. Of course, Hercules is too naive to know about all this. He only cares about going to Olympus to be with his parents.

Hercules shook his head, "No! I don't need a.. man! I like.. girls." He finished weakly. From the corner of his eye he saw one of then showing off his chest. The demigod look away blushing hard that he could feel his ears warming up. Okay, so he thinks guys are cute but he never wanted to be the girl in the relationship. He like girls because they need someone.. like a hero! And that what he is! A Hero! He doesn't want to be swept away from other heroes.. not that he doesn't want to! He thinks his father would disapprove.

"Yeah sure!" His best friend teased.

He wave his hand away from that comment, "Where is Icarus by the way." Cassandra shook her head and point to the sky. They both saw Icarus flying too close to Apollo's sun.

"Should we get him?" Hercules asked.

"You know, he won't listen but let's go before he become more stupider." The two went off on Pegasus to get their best friend.

* * *

After school Adonis was talking to a group of men in a empty classroom. Adonis got off his golden royal lectica, he didn't need his guards helping him with that. He look at the group of men. He stare at each one until... him! The most famous and girlish teenage boy ever! "Ganymedes..." Adonis smirks at the teenager who was giggling in delight.

"Yes, Prince Adonis." Ganymedes smirks seeing the handsome prince in front of him.

Everyone know Ganymedes is one of the beautiful male around Troy. This why Adonis called him.. "I need you to do something for me." Adonis smirks, pulling close the beautiful male. He look over the group of men and give the look. The men knew his response and left.

"Hehehehe," Ganymedes giggled girlishly, he touch the prince's pecks, "you sure have your ways in seduction."

Adonis pull him close wrapping his arms around the young teen's waist, "Well.. you can have me if you do me a little favor." He tap Ganymedes' small round nose. The teenager boy giggled loudly with a big blush on his cheeks.

"Very well," Ganymedes let his finger twirl around Adonis muscular chest, "What is it you want me to do?"

Adonis took him to his lectica, "Oh, I need you to..." He whisper the troy teenage boy in his ear. Ganymedes smirks at the prince with approval.

* * *

The next day Ganymedes came out running out of the Athens' high school crying. He run pass Hercules who was holding a couple of scrolls. The demigod drop them by the push from the girlish teenager. He fell on the floor looking confused, "What happen to him?" He asked out loud. Before dropping his scrolls, he notice that the teenager gave him a dirty look. But why?

Ganymedes came running in one of the art class rooms. He wipe off his tears, "Stupid! Stupid!" He saw a pile of bags filled with dry clay. He fell on top of it crying out loud, "Why? WHY!?" He cried out loud letting his tear coming down his cheek. He covered himself crying, "There must be a way! I NEED HELP!" He cried out loud. Then, in front of him a golden light appears with light with an old theme song, _"Aphrodite. Aphrodite! The Goddess of Love!" _He look up seeing the goddess looking beautiful; pink skin with blue eyes and bright blond hair. He sniffed whipping off his tears.

Aphrodite put her hands on her hips, "Okay. What's the problem, hun?" She grin looking at the adorable teenager with innocent green eyes and messy brown hair. She loves working with homosexuals it's easy then the heterosexuals.. for some reason. Most of all, she loves seeing them all lovey-dovey with each other it made her turn to a super fan-girl. It's one of those things she love her duty.

Ganymedes sniffed again with an adorable pout, "My-my lover loves someone else and-and I don't know what to do!" He keep whipping off his tears.

Aphrodite smirks with delight, "Oh? What happened?" She loves this part of the job.

The teenager boy sat on the pile of dry clay, "He-he fell for a girl and-and broke up with me!" He cried out loud.

"Don't worry,hun. It's just a fluke!" The goddess of love smiled at him, "Besides, your too adorable to be dump!"

"But, I love him sooo much!" He bite his bottom plump lip, "PLease, you got anything for me... to you know!"

Aphrodite tap her chin thinking, "Well, I can make you look more adorable but you don't need it- Well your legs could be a little bit more girly if you ask me."

Ganymedes shook his head, "Nope! I want you to turn me into a girl!"

"This is new!" Aphrodite eyes widen in shock. Most of her "clients" always wanted to change appearance such as looks but not gender wise. She never had this issue.

"You can change me to a girl and-and I can win his heart back!" He started to act childish.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, hun." Aphrodite pause his demand, "Look hun, you don't need that! You can fall-" Ganymedes pouted giving his big puppy eyes, "But, I love him." He sniffed again having tears running down his cheek.

Aphrodite couldn't say no to those adorable green eyes, "Alright. Geez, your good at persuading." She wave her hands making a dark magenta glass bottle with a brown cord closing it appear. She holds the bottle in her hands, "Okay. Here are the conditions. First one! Once you drink this baby you'll turn to a girl. Second, you will change completely mentally and physically! Now here is the problem, once you drink this you will _never_ turn back to a boy ever again."

Ganymedes got the bottle holding it in shock, "What?"

"Yup, you can't turn back- not even with my powers." Aphrodite advice him, "If I were you honey, try to think about this."

"Okay. Thank you, so much." Ganymedes hug her with a big smile on his face.

"Just remember what happens when you drink this!" The Goddess of Love reminded, "Now, I must be off." She left with bright lights and hearts.

Ganymedes smirks at the bottle, "Looks like I get what I want!" He hummed the words walking out of the room.

* * *

The next day Ganymedes woke up feeling confused and... naked? He sat up seeing the large room. He rub his back and notice the large bed he was sleeping in. He smirks smelling the prince's lovely scent. He look around trying to remember everything. He remember when he told Adonis that the plan work.. trying the goddess. He remember he had the best sex ever as a big reward. He remember he gave the bottle to the prince... but wait did he tell him about the effects of the potion? He got off of the bed and saw two guards smirking at him.

"Looks like you'll be heading home, cutie." One of the guards walk over to rub the teenager's shoulders, "I think we should take you back to Troy. Whatta think?" Ganymedes groaned at the man's big hands rubbing his shoulders. He sighed in love with this strong guard. The other slowly rub his chest making his whimper in delight.

"Oh yes! Please, take me home!" Ganymedes groaned at them. He didn't care about telling Adonis about the effects. Like Adonis needs to know besides he told him that it's for a pathetic fool. So, no one important would get him or the prince in trouble.. right? He shrug it off once the two guards took him back to Troy with lust.

* * *

During the Prometheus' Academy, Hercules sat with his two best friends eating lunch, "So, are you gonna go to the festival?" Cassandra ask Hercules.

The demigod chewed his mutton. He always knew his father would be there at the Pyanepsia Festival, "Of course! I want to say hello to my father." He took a bite of his red apple.

"Besides," Icarus ate his liver and onions, "If Hercules gonna be with his father! Me and Cassie would could start a new level in our relationship." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Cassandra gag at the thought of that, "Ew. I rather be in tartarus cleaning Kronos' ear wax with a twig."

"Oh, my little feta-cheese pie!" Icarus laugh at the joke, "You never stop being so funny!"

"I'm only gonna say hi to my dad." Hercules said, then he bit his bottom lip, "Should I get a date?"

Cassandra arch her eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because," Hercules felt nervous, "I just feel like.. I have to."

"Just to impress your dad?" The demigod nodded his head.

From afar Adonis grinned at the new idea he got. He hold the bottle with a tip of his index finger, "Looks like Jerkules is gonna see his father at the festival." He grin wickedly at the idea.

"Oh, I heard that Hercules is been dying to see his father at the festival and..." Helen went on talking about the randomness things. As beautiful she may be, she just too stupid. Adonis rolled his eyes, "Just keep her. She's the most beautiful girl here. Don't snap." He muttered to himself.

"What's that honey?" Helen turn her head to her boyfriend.

"Nothing."

"Oh well, you know, I heard that there gonna get new.." He ignore her and focus on Hercules.

* * *

On Olympus, every gods and goddesses are in a big meeting reviewing everything they went through. Zeus look at the scroll checking if there is anything else they need to go through.

"Well," Zeus read the list, "Nothing new. So, we are done."

"Fi-uh-na-lly!" Hades groaned making all the gods turn to him agreeing with him. As much as they hate him, he's always the smart one and always knows a solution.

"Augh!" Zeus rolled his eyes at his little brother, "looks Hades if you don't stop complaining I swear by-" Hades cut him off, "Yeah. Yeah. You'll give me more work then I already have." The flames god rolled his eyes. Causing his wife, Persephone to giggled. Hades smirk at her; seeing her mocha skin with brown black hair and lovely hazel eyes with big plump brown lips.

"Persephone!" Demeter hushed her, "Zeus is-" The Queen of the Underworld rolled her eyes, "I know! Geez, can you leave me alone for once!" She glare at her mother hard.

This was the usual meeting. Everyone with a bad relationship with there family members always end up with a big mess! Mostly Athena and Ares start it off. "Please, can we get back at the **main** topic?" Thanatos sighed, he hated when his bosses argues out loud. He hates headaches and loud noise. He loves peace and quiet.. maybe that's why his sisters gave him an easy duty.

"I agree with him!" Apollo said crossing his arms, "I was about to have a date with three nymphs!"

"That's sweet!" Hypnos grinned which cause his wife to look at him, "Um.. well, I agree with my brother by the way."

Hermes came by flying, "Hey, guys! Sorry, for being too late. Traffic was nutty." Hermes floated around his father, "Sorry, Z. I was just reading the latest news about Hercules."

"Oh, I heard about how he save a group of people from a burning home." Cupid said.

"Yes. My boy is becoming one of the greats!" Zeus grinned showing his white teeth, "Looks like the festival will be a big celebration."

"Don't forget to give him a gift, dear." Hera wrap her arms around his broad arm.

"I will, love." Zeus grinned again, "I want everyone to come! That means you too, Hades."

"Augh!" Hades rolled his eyes, "Like I want to see happy mortals enjoying themselves. Why can't ya take Thanatos or Melinoe instead of me!?"

Zeus shook his head, "You know, they have a full time working at night! Your going and that's that!"

Thanatos sighed in relief, "Thank, the Fates!"

"You need to be social, hun." His mother pat his son on the shoulder, "You started to worry me." Thanatos sighed again in stress.

"Augh!" Hades groaned, "First, you give me a crappy job! Then, you take my wife away from me for nine months! Now you want me to come to that stupid festival!?"

"It's either that or I will make you life a living tartarus!" Zeus growled in rage, "Your going, Hades."

Hades rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Yeah."

Zeus growled at the god, "For once can you stop acting so depressing."

"Why?" Hades slam his hands on the golden table, "You take everything away from me! Now you want me to not react to this load of crap!" Everyone gasp at his reaction. No one every talk back to King of all gods.

"I swear Hades if you star-" Hercules voice rings in the air, "Father! I wish to speak with you!" Zeus sighed rubbing his neck, "Meeting adjure! I'm going to have a talk to _my son_!" He shot the words to Hades out loud.

"Oy, he's not the only son you have, might I recall you!" Hades said slouching his chair, "You act if Hercules is your only kid or your favorite!"

Ares glare hard at Hades knowing everything the Lord of the Dead said is true. This why Ares prefer Hades over his own father. His uncle understands his thirst for blood and war. Unlike Zeus who choose Athena over him because of her wisdom crap.

Zeus glare at Hades, "I will talk to my son and you better come to the festival. I will find a way to make your life miserable." he grinned at his little brother, " let's not forget about the situation with your love life."

Hades snorted, "Yeah! Taking away Demeter's virginity and knocking up Persephone is sooo hurtful. Please, Kronos had better ideas then sleeping around with women most of the time. Hera, have you found out he's been sleeping with twelve nymphs these past few days, hmm!"

The Goddess of Marriage look down with a frown and went running off. Zeus tried to stop her until he glare at Hades very hard, "You think you won this battle, Hades."

"Nah," Hades shrug, "but I will in the end." He grinned and slouch next to his wife, "Let's go, Phone. I gotta get ready for the festival before this yutz complains any more." The two disappear leaving the group of gods in shock.

Zeus turned bright red making grey clouds and lighting appear out of the blue. "I think we should be going!" Bacchus said as all the gods left in a flash.

* * *

Hercules waited for his father looking at the giant statue of him. He walk back and forth, "Father?" He waited for about two more hours until he decided to go home. Looks like his father was too busy with his work. He sighed, "Maybe he'll be there at the festival!" Hercules rode Pegasus in the air he had tears in his eyes, "What if he doesn't show up?"

During the flight Hercules went to get ready. He put on his white chiton as usual, "This is good enough. Why would I wear my warrior outfit if nothing will happen!" He fix his sandals.

"Herk! Are ya ready to go!?" Icarus shouted out loud.

"Yes!" Hercules look at the mirror again, "Let's go!"

* * *

Adonis waited for Hercules, he took a sip of his red wine. "Where is he?" He smirks at the group of clowns drinking away. Maybe if he could use them. He walk over to the group of idiots, "Hey, I got a deal for you."

The drunken men look at the prince, "Yeah! What is it?" one of them slurred.

"How about a pound of these coins," The prince show them a pound of coins in a brown bag, "each one will get one."

The drunken men smirks at the Prince's offer, "Alright. What we do?" The blond prince smirks wickedly.

* * *

Hercules arrived with his friends. He saw everyone except for his parents. He walk over to eat some cotton candy and carmel apples. He saw a group of hot men looking at him with a big grin. One with brown spike hair with pale skin smirks at him, "Hey, your the hero that save those people from the fire!" Hercules nodded confused by the way the men walk.

One of them put his hands on the demigod's shoulders, "You are awesome!" One slurred his words. Hercules smelled the heavy alcohol in the guy's breathe.

"We should celebrate!" One of them hold a bottle of "liquor" in their hands. Hercules arch his eyebrow at the shape of the bottle it's so different compare to a regular bottle of wine.

"That's okay. I don't drink!" Hercules saw one pulling off the cord of the bottle with his teeth and pour the whole thing in a large cup.

"Come now," The blond one with blue eyes smirks, wrapping his arms around the red-head's thin waist, "You should try it. It's the finest!" Hercules hold the large cup in his hand. He sniffed it knowing it does smell like wine. The color is correct. Nothing is wrong. He was about to take a sip until, "You have to chuge it all down. In one shot!" The other one explain.

Hercules was about to do it until- "Hercules!" Hermes came flying by seeing the demigod with a group of drunken men, "Whoa, babe! You should try to stay away from these drunks." The drunken keep drinking wine.

"Ummm," Hercules bite his bottom lip, "They just wanted to celebrate."

"Yeah, sure." Hermes pretended that was the reason, "Look your father wanted to see you. He's in the middle of the festival."

"Really!?" The red head smiled his eyes sparkled, "But, why isn't he in-" Hermes sighed, "Things got really bad with your Uncle Hades." Hercules frowned knowing that god would start something.

"Oh. Why did Hades have to come?" Hercules still hold the cup and kick the dirt.

Hermes fly around the demigod, "Truth be told. It's because Hades piss of your dad. So, he wanted your uncle to suffer..."

"That's why he didn't see me."

"Yup, he felt awful to not respond to you. He didn't want to take his anger out of you." Hermes repeated what his father said, "Zeus really cares about you."

Hercules nodded, "Well, I'm really happy he's here. I just hate the fact Hades is here. The god just hates me so much!"

"Your not the only one on his Hate list, babe!" Hermes made his little brother laugh, "Come on, our father is waiting for us."

From afar Adonis grinned how his plan is going. He gave the fools their money and told them to run off if they want to live. Oh he can't wait for his plan.

* * *

Zeus could not be any more furious at Hades. On cloud 9 Hades started commenting about how stupid this festival is. Of course, this cause a lot of arguments around. So, everyone decided to go in the middle of the festival to let the mortals gawk at them. He knew a lot of mortals would give as much offerings as they can. This cause him to see because he knew Hades wasn't the popular god around. Then, he frowned remembering Hades is also God of Wealth. Persephone smirks at her husband and wrap her arms around his arm. Zeus saw Hera ignoring him. Of course, she's mad.

"Make way! Son of Zeus!" Hermes said flying through. Hercules walk nervously seeing a lot of gods and goddesses he never met before. The group of people he saw and his friends giving him a big smile. He still holds the cup of wine in his hand.

Zeus smirks at his son, "Hercules! Good to see you, my boy!" Zeus went over to hug him.

"Wait! I got wine here." Hercules grin.

"I didn't know you drink." Zeus smirks.

Hades shook his head, "Oy, like father like son." Zeus ignore his brother's comment.

Hercules bite his bottom plump lip, "We-well, a group of men decided I should celebrate my heroic act fro-" Zeus cut him off with joy, "Excellent! Hermes pour me a glass. I want to have this moment with my boy!"

"You got it, Z." Hermes hold a bottle of wine out of nowhere and a large glass.

Cassandra stare at the two, then she had a bad vision, "I see. I see! I see! Hercules drinking that cup and-and something happens. He- he! Oh my gods! Icarus come with me!" Cassandra pulled her stalker into the crowd trying to get through before Hercules drink that cup.

Zeus hold the glass of wine in his hands, "Very well. Are you ready for this, son?" Hercules nodded, "Ha! You have to drink it all to feel the buzz. Ready?"

"Ready!" Hercules nodded. The two let their glass cling together and began to take their drink.

"Hercules! NO!" Cassandra and Icarus shouted out loud causing everyone to look at them, "The cup is filled with-" Hercules drank it all up.

"Ha!" Zeus smirks at his son, "Your like your old man!" Hercules hiccup a little. It wasn't that bad.. it had an odd flavor. He felt warm inside.

"Hercules!" Cassandra came over, "Hercules, you shouldn't have drink that?"

"Wha-what?" Hercules became dizzy and everything was off.

"Why?" Zeus asked looking at the two mortals telling his son what to do. Hades paid close attention to the situations. Something is up and he likes it!

"Because that was a potion!" The two said at the same time to the god.

Zeus look at his son looking a bit off, "It's wine. It always does that, right Hercules. Hercules?" He saw his son sweating and his ears red.

Hercules became warm and his whole body felt weak. He felt dizzy everyone around him look like they have a second head or more. He felt weak and started to breath heavily, "I-I." he collapse on the ground causing everyone to gasp in shock. Hercules breathe heavily and everything went black.

"HERCULES!" Zeus called out, he saw his son breathing heavily. He might be poisoned and nothing he could do.

Hades smirks at this odd event which cause Zeus to turn his head over to his brother. Zeus walk over to Hades and punch him in the face really hard, "You plan this!"

The Lord of the Dead shriek in pain, "Ow! What the tartarus!? Ow, my face." Hades covered his face trying to hold on the pain.

"Baby!" Persephone went over to calm him down, "What's your problem?" She shot a nasty glare at Zeus.

"He plan something on my son!" Zeus growled glaring at his little brother.

"Ow! Why me? What about Thanatos? He's here!" Hades yelled pointing at the God of Death.

Zeus glare at the god with black rode around him, "Did you knew he would be poisoned?"

"No-no!" Thanatos stuttered trying to get behind his mother, "I-I che-check the list twice! Hercules wasn't suppose to die today or be poisoned!"

"He's not poisoned!" Aphrodite and Hera check the demigod, "He's changing!"

This cause the god of death to relax a little. He knew he shouldn't have come. Why does his mother always force him to do such thing. Note to self; Always stay in the Underworld unless it's duty time. Melinoe and Macaria giggled at the god's cowardly action. Usually he's alway grumpy and cruel but when it comes to his bosses he rather hide in the Underworld forever.

"Changing?" Zeus asked.

"Look," Cassandra pointed at Hercules' figure changing to a more curvy hourglass shape, "he's turning to a girl!" All the gods and goddesses gawk at the change. Adonis smirks at the reaction looks like he win! He went back to the celebration. Poor Hercules stop sweating and sick feeling.

* * *

Hercules woke up feeling confused. He saw the room bright and golden with a very large bed with gold sheets. He saw the white walls looking like soft clouds. He pause for a moment feeling his bum bouncing on the bed. His eyes sparkled when he notice he's on Olympus! Then, the large white door open to his surprised he saw Cassandra and Icarus making a face.

"Hercules is awake!" Cassandra shouted out loud. The two went running toward their best friend.

"Are you alright, Herk?' Icarus ask him.

Hercules rub his head, "I don't know. What happen? I can't remember anything?"

"Hercules, you were pass out for a week!" Cassandra explain the situation.

"A week. A week!?" Hercules shouted in shock and he notice something different. His voice! It sounds girly. He cover his mouth in shock at his voice.

Cassandra and Icarus both give a worrying look, "Before you overreact, Herk. We want to let you know, your still our best friend."

"What are you talk-" Zeus, Apollo, Hermes, Hera, Aphrodite, Hades, Persephone, Athena, Ares, Artemis, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Demeter, Hestia, and Bacchus walk in seeing him. They all gave a shocking look at him.

"Oh, Hercules are you alright?" Hera went over to hug her son in her arms, "No matter what happens I still love you." Hercules never felt such a strong hug by his mother. Well, his mother never hug him because he's a demigod.

Zeus gave pitiful look at his son, "I swear, I will find the man who did this to you!" Hera pulled away agreeing with her husband.

"Do what?" Hercules asked feeling more confused the ever. This was like math with the unwanted numbers and letters coming together.

"Are you serious, Herk?" Cassandra asked, "Don't you feel anything.. different."

"Nope. I feel fine." Hercules bite his bottom lip, "Well, my voice is different. Different how?"

"Well, um.. you know," Icarus explain, "Your manhood. The one between your legs."

"What's wrong with my," Hercules felt nothing between his legs and gasp out loud which cause Hades to snickered, "My- my- my-" Aphrodite explained, "I'm sorry, Hercules. This will be your new body for now on. Someone had given you the gender switch-a-roo potion and-and I cannot turn you back nor can Persephone can. I'm sorry."

Hercules was speechless, he touch between his legs nothing. He touch his chest feeling two big breasts. Then, he touch his long wavy red hair. "Nonononono!" Hercules went to the night stand and toss the fruits off the silver plates. He look at his reflection.. he gasp out loud seeing his female look. He have a small round nose and his eyes are a little bit bigger. Then, his long wavy hair fit the features so perfectly, "I'm a girl!"

"We will stop-" Hercules cut off Ares' words, _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!"_ He made the whole room shake causing everyone to wobble. Then, Hercules fainted again.

"Geez! I bet ya mom heard that!" Hades grinned at his messed up family. Zeus glare at him very hard.

* * *

AN: Hope you like this! If not- Oh well! Anyway, I change a few things. I have like three different types of Persephones. One is the black one which I'm using she looks like that actress from Percy Jackson's movie. The second one is blond and the third one is a red head. Of course, I like the black so far she's fun to write.

Anyway... aout the gods I added- well, ehhh. I do not own them I just make them appear in the story so yeah. Anyway, I'm planning on the second chap! Peace out!


	2. Acceptance!

An: Hope you enjoy this part!

Disclaimer: Disney own the movie Hercules and the show. I do not own anything well maybe some characters that pop here and there that are OCs. Then, I do not own any Greek gods or Goddesses that were never shown in the show or movie of Hercules... if they did I changed the way they look since Disney always make them weird or ugly! If you ever notice in the movie; there was a tiny shot of Persephone and she had blond hair and fuckin' pink skin! PINK SKIN?! With bright blond hair?! Ah, no. I never pictured her that way. That's weird looking...

Oh yeah, since Hercules turn to a girl; I'll be using she or her often times but I will also use he or his since he thinks he's a boy mentally but knows he's a girl..

Warning: IF YOU READ MY OTHER SHOTS OR IF YOU STARTED READING THIS FIRST CHAP. ALSO, THIS CONTAINS SORT OF YAOI-ISH/Incest... I ALSO CHANGE A FEW MYTHS SINCE DISNEY DID IT! SO CAN I. **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT! DO NOT CONTINUED TO READ IT! I REPEAT DO NOT LIKE IT! DO NOT READ IT! JUST A REMINDER MY GRAMMAR IS NOT THE BEST. SO, NO RUDE REVIEWS PLEASE...**

**Anyway, please enjoy this story ;p good luckies! Hehehe...**

* * *

Hercules look at himself- well herself. He just couldn't believe it! He meant she! Oh, whatever. It's not like that's important. He stare at his long white chiton. Ever since, that day he needed to accept his new self. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or upset by the fact now he lives on Olympus with his parents. Yeah, Olympus! He could remember the day like it was yesterday.

_Hercules started to cry with boxes and boxes empty of tissues started to fill the room. The demigod sniffed, "How can I live like this in Athens now!?" He cried, blowing his nose on a tissue he pulled out of the box. _

_"It's not the end of the world," Icarus explained, "You still got us!"_

_"But, you haven't turned into a girl!" Hercules cried out loud on his mother shoulders. Cassandra covered her ears from her best friend's loud wails._

_"There. There." Hera hug her baby boy- err girl, "You will be fine."_

_"Look at me! If I go back to school everyone would make fun of me!" Hercules whip his tears._

_"It's not that bad, Herk." Icarus tried to calm him down, "Everything will be back to normal."_

_"No, it won't!" He mumbled while crying. He grab another box of tissues and blowing on each one very fast, "I can't be a hero! I have to be a silly housewife! I don't even know what's the first step of being a girl, too!"_

_Hera hug her new daughter in her arms, "Now, Hercules-" Hercules cut her off by loud wails, "I could never live with you, mama!" This cause Hera to frown and had tears coming down her cheek._

_"Oh, don't worry! We will be together!" Hera and Hercules started crying together. The two mortals walk out feeling awkward. _

_Cassandra and Icarus walk in the main room seeing all the gods, "So?" Zeus asked arching his eyebrow, "How is he?"_

_"He won't stop. Now he made Hera cry, too." Cassandra sighed. Then, heard a loud groan from the gods._

_"This been going on for a day and six hours straight!" Ares complained out loud, "My head have been killing me! I couldn't sleep last night!"_

_"Hercules needs to calm down!" Apollo pointed out, "It's not the end of the world."_

_"I don't think he's upset about being a girl..." Icarus rub his chin thinking. This cause all the gods to turn to him._

_"And what you think he's upset about?" Zeus asked, he never inviting the mortals would be a big no on his list but with Hercules' mental state. It was for the best they are hear to help out._

_"Think about it," Icarus rub his chin again, "his goal was to be a big hero to be with you! Now that he turns into a girl."_

_"Ah," Hermes understood, "He won't be able to have that chance! Don't you see it Big Z? Hercules only purpose was to be a hero to be with you and Hera. Now he's a girl he cn't be able to do it."_

_Zeus nodded at the fact, "You two are right! Maybe I can find-" Cassandra pointed out, "Why can't you cast him to be immortal? You did it with a few times without that stupid rule."_

_"She's right." Apollo agreed. _

_Zeus rub his chin, "Alright, I will do it!" He knew this was one big freebie for his favorite son or daughter. _

_Hercules continued to sod on his pillow. His mother went off to have a talk with Zeus. "Look, Hercules. I know it's a lot to take in but you should stop!" Cassandra said._

_"I just can't believe I fell for that trick." Hercules teared up, "I-I-I knew something wasn't right but I drank it anyway! I'm the biggest idiot in the whole world! Take me to tartarus and lock me up there with Kronos!" He sat on his knees letting his arms out. He rather be cuffed up and spend a night in tartarus._

_Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Your overreacting!"_

_"I am not!" He stuck his tongue out at her._

_"Your acting like a kid!" Cassandra groaned at his best friend's whining._

_"Am Not!"_

_"Am too!"_

_"Am NOT!"_

_"Am TOO!"_

_"Am Not!"_

_"Am too!"_

_"Am N-" Icarus went insane, "Can both of you two shut the tartarus up! My gods! I never endure such annoyance in all my life and I should know I am annoying!" He felt like he was about to pull his hair out._

_"Why I outt-" Zeus interrupt Hercules, "Um.. son or daughter. Can we talk?" Hercules look up seeing his father rubbing his neck._

_"Yes." Cassandra and Icarus walk out of the room. Hercules felt his heart pounding. His chest started to hurt._

_Zeus sat next to him, "You know, you can't be a hero, right?" Hercules nodded._

_"Me and Hera talk about this." Zeus moved his wrist around, "I think you should stay here." Hercules eyes widen in shock._

_"Really?"_

_"Yup, I will give you immortality. You can be a goddess." Zeus smirks seeing Hercules' eyes sparkling._

_"Oh thank you. Thank you!" She hug her father very tight, "Thanks, dad!"_

_Zeus smiled at his favorite son/daughter. He patted her on the back, "Alright. Well, you should get some rest." Hercules nodded laying on the bed. He wrap himself with the glden sheets. Zeus smiled seeing his daughter sleeping away. He walk out closing the door behind him._

Hercules twirled around trying to get use to his figure. He wasn't average; he have an hourglass shape. Oh, and let's not forget his large breasts. He touch them; they are big but not as big as Demeter or Persephone. He just couldn't believe it.

He went to his mother's garden. He never seen such a beautiful garden with flowers, fruits, and bright green grass. He frowned a little missing Cassandra and Icarus. He knew he would barely see them. He shook his head, "I should be happy! Why I feel so sad?" He mutter to himself. He saw his long girlish leg sticking out from his slit white chiton dress. He tried to cover his leg. Why he had to take Aphrodite's gift? He play with his long hair. It was nice to be care free. No one picking on him. No one attacking him. No pressure with no one! He sighed in love with his new life. He remembered when he had to say good bye to his foster parents. He is a goddess now and he help them out with their struggles. Then, he heard giggling in the air, "Hello?"

"Hi ya!" Iris pop upside down scaring Hercules.

"You scared the living life out of me." Hercules breathe in and out.

Iris giggled, "Sorry. So, how is it being a girl?"

"So far, it's not that bad." Hercules shrug, "I just feel weird."

"I heard about your trip to the Acora with Aphrodite and Persephone last week!" Iris giggled at the thought of Hercules getting new clothes. This caused Hercules to blush bright red.

_"Your gonna take me where!?" He look at the two goddesses with big smiles on their faces._

_"Come on, it's not gonna kill you. Not like you die or anything." Aphrodite smirks._

_Persephone pulled the new goddess' hand, "You need new chitons!"_

_'Bu-but-"The Goddess of Love cut her off, "No, buts! Your going!"_

_They went to the Acora; Persephone made Hercules tried on some swimsuits and bikinis. Aphrodite got him some dresses and special night gowns just in case he finds a special someone. Hercules had his hair done and wore a new dress chiton. He walk awkwardly on the road seeing many guys gawking at him._

_"Who is that sexy thing?" One man commented._

_"Hey, girl! Can I get ya scroll number?" One shouted._

_Then, there was a group of men surrounding her. Hercules gulp in fright seeing many of them lust in their eyes, "Um... Hello."_

_"Hey, cutie. You wanna have some fun with me and my boys." The blond got closer to him._

_"Ah, I'm just here to-" He grab her by the hand, "I say we should go and-" Aphrodite shouted, "Excuse me! You should stay away from her. She is the daughter of Zeus!"_

_"Dau-daughter of Zeus!?" They shouted out loud in fright._

_"Um.. maybe we see each other ... like never!" The men run off. Hercules stood confused for a moment._

_"I'm so confused." Hercules rub her head. The two goddesses laugh at the newbie. _

Hercules rub her neck, "Ow. I need a massage." He couldn't help but think about those hot guys he saw in the Acora. They weren't all that hot unlike.. Hades. Oh gods! What is he thinking? Okay, he have to admit his uncle his very attractive in a bad god way. Why have he start to notice this? Maybe he was never focus on Hades' sexy looks. He always focus on his goal; trying to stay alive from that crazy god. Every turn he made Hades always have something special for him. Hercule sighed as he watch a golden tiny flower appear out of the grass. He watches while laying on his stomach. He started to doze off thinking about spring to the fullest then Hades' amazing flamed hair and his hot body. He shook his head trying to forget about that day!

_Persephone took Hercules in the Underworld for a few minutes, "Are you sure I'm allowed here? What if your husband comes by and just shoot me with fire balls." He hide behind the Goddess of Life. Persephone giggles out loud._

_"Don't worry. He's always in Tartarus doing his business around this time." Persephone grinned as the two walk in her master bedroom. Hercules never saw how neat this place was. Hades sure does love to be organized._

_The two walk in, Hercules felt awkward walking in a giant room from a god who hated him all his life. He gulped holding his bag filled with two dresses. Persephone hummed to herself, "You can change here while I go get some grapes so we chat and munch." She walk out closing the door behind her. Hercules gulped again._

_He decided he should just change really fast so no one would walk on him. She took off her big chiton and look through the bag. To his surprised he saw two white ones in different style. One have to be Persephone taste and the other Aphrodite. He felt more comfortable on the Goddess of Love choice. He look at the chiton, "How can I put this on?" He had a few struggles._

_Hades came out of Tartarus smelling of fear and limestones, "Oy, need a nice cold shower." He walk over to his master bedroom. Then, he smelled his wife's scent flowers and peace. He grinned knowing she might be in their room. He already started to removing his under grey shirt. He heard noises, "What the...?" He open the door to his surprised. He saw his nephew/niece all naked and confused putting on the white chiton. For a moment Hercules turn his head looking at the god and blush bright red seeing the god's muscular chest. Until he notice he's naked. Hades had time to scan Hercules' body. Big boobs and a nice around behind. Flawless skin and his nipples the color of light brown almost matching his skin tone. _

_Hercules scan the god; nice chest, perfect muscles. Oh yes, Persephone is a lucky goddess. Then, he notice a cold breeze, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH! Pervert!" She throw a random pillow at the god._

_Hades' face met his own pillow, "Get out!" Hercules screamed out loud tossing a lot of things at the god. She was to scared so she decided to throw Hades and Persephone's master bedroom.  
_

_"OKay! OKay!" Hades took off the shirt that was toss at him. Once he pulled it off his face he saw the large bed toss at him, "Oy!" He quickly puff into grey smoke before he gets hit._

_Hercules gasp knowing she throw the royal Underworld couples at the Lord of the Dead. She toss her impossible new chiton a side and went running toward the mess naked, "I'm so sorry!" She dug in it tossing the mess out of the way, "Hades, I'm sorry." Persephone is gonna kill her! Once she finds out she hurt her husband._

_Hades puff up noticing Hercules digging out the mess he caused. The lord of the dead burst in to rage knowing his enemy is in his own room, **"WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"** He shouted causing Hercules to scream in fright._

_She spun around looking at the handsome angry god, "Lo-lor-lord HADES!" She got up noticing she naked. She quickly grab the messy sheets on the floor covering herself. She look at the god's skin tone and hair, "I-I-I didn't mean to-"_

_"YOU THROW MY BED AT ME!" He shouted out loud making his flames go off like fireworks, "YOU EVEN DECIDED TO CHANGE IN MY ROOM! MY ROOM!" Steam come out of his nose._

_Hercules quiver in fright having tears coming down, "I'm-I'm sorry! Persephone said I cou-could change. AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She cried out loud making Hades pause for a moment._

_"Whoa! Whoa! Hey, calm down-" Hercules cried out loud, "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm Sorry! AHHHHHH!" _

_"Oy," Hades shook his head at the new goddess, "Alright. Alright! STOP!" He grew annoyed at her and burst into flames. _

_Hercules stop and started to whimper, "Now listen! You better stop before I burn ya!" _

_"Ye-yes sir!" Hercules look down afraid to look at the god._

_"Now," Hades snap his fingers making the mess go away and his bed back into his place, "You finished up and I'll go talk to my wife. When I get back you better finish up changing!" The god walk out leaving his under grey shirt on his bed and walk out with only black chiton showing his chest. _

_He slam the door shut which cause Hercules to jump, "but, I need her help putting this on!" he muttered to himself. He holds his white chiton._

Hercules shook his head waking up from his little nap, "It's almost dinner time!" He got up fixing his chiton and fix her breasts. He blushed bright red noticing he's showing cleavage. He gulped feeling nervous how everyone would react his new form. He quickly put on his sandal and notice his right ankle gold bracelet. He smiled a gift from Demeter. So far, all the goddesses accepted him. He remembered how his mother took him to the Olympus Acora and went to a super shopping spree. Of course, it took awhile for his father to give them the Olympus' black card. When He launch his big sky blue puppy eyes to Zeus. That made the King of Gods gawk at awe and handed the card to Hera.

The red head goddess pick some white flowers for the dinner table, "I hope no one starts trouble." He chuckled knowing his brother and sister, Ares and Athena will start fighting about the capital of Greece. Maybe it was bad to invite his family members to dinner. He always wanted to have a big family dinner time. Maybe this will be good. He just hopes it will go well. He grab a couple of golden roses just to add a little color. He never notice being a girl was fun. He could do lots of things that a boy can't. He giggled at the idea of doing his puppy eyes in front of his father just to get a glass of warm milk with nectar. He look up in the sky noticing dinner would start very soon. He quickly rush out of his mother garden.

* * *

Many related gods and goddesses came to dinner. Zeus wasn't proud when he saw Hades and Persephone walking in. They sat next Demeter and Ares. Aphrodite sat next with Artemis and her husband. Many came for this feast, Zeus frowned knowing his son is now a naive little goddess. Hercules have to deal with hungry lust gods. Zeus shook his head thinking of a perfect suitor for his son. Of course, he thought about taking away his son virginity before anyone does. He frowned knowing Hera wouldn't approval and would loath Hercules' actions.. not to mention a 99 percent chance of knocking up his own son. Like he wants more children on Olympus. Then, again his son is quiet the beauty.

"So," Ares began, "I was thinking if we see Hercules we act normal around him!"

"I agree!" Apollo smirks, "we only saw the mess of that goddess."

Persephone and Aphrodite rolled their eyes at the gods. They knew only them, Hades, Demeter, Hera, Zeus, Iris, and Hestia got to see how Hercules looks- well Zeus and Hades haven't been paying attention how Hercules really look. "I think we should just act like a _normal_ family that we are." Demeter pointed out.

"Yeah," Hades pointed out, "The mess up _twisted_ family we are. We marry our **own** family members and **knock up** a lot of children. How_ **normal**_ of us!" He didn't want to be in this lame dinner time. Many glare at him knowing Hercules doesn't know about how evil his family can be when it comes to sex and revenge. Not to mention how much they can loath each other and trick mortals or gods to get what they want. Yup, the true life of being immortal... being selfish!

"Shut up, Hades!" Zeus growled, he didn't want his son knowing the truth of their family issues.

"Pfft, it's only the truth or you want me to lie? Because I find that very cruel to lie to your own favorite daughter!" Hades slouch against his wife.

"Why did we have to bring him?" Apollo rub his head knowing everything will turn out bad.

Hades snorted, "Because Zeusy wants_ all_ family members to come to this lame dinner!"

"As for your information, my son decided to have a family dinner!" Zeus corrected at his younger brother, "He wants all of us to share this special moment. If it was my idea I wouldn't even invite you!"

Hades bite his bottom lip, "How sweet of him." He wrap his arms around his wife. Hestia and Hera walk in with plates of dinner in their hands. They started to plate everything out.

"Wow!" Eris gawk at the meal, "This looks so yummy!" She saw her pale blue sister, Iris gawking at the food. The two stomachs started to growl.

"I'm sooo hungry!" Macaria droned causing her parents to hush her. She rolled her eyes knowing her father, Hades want her to shut up. Melinoe giggled at her half sister.

"I hope all of you enjoy this!" Hestia clasp her hands together in joy, "It took all evening. I'm glad Hera help out!"

Ares pour wine before Bacchus could drink the whole thing, "Bacchus, damn it! You almost drank it all!"

"Hey," Bacchus shot a nasty glare, "I want to be drunk before anything bad happens!"

"You think I don't want to!" Ares pour the whole bottle of wine taking a sip, "Bitter and strong just the way I like it!"

"Okay!" Zeus slam his hands on the golden table making Hera jump in shock, "No one I mean no one, "He glare at Hades and Ares, "Will start anything. If my son want something he'll get it! That means no arguments about who wants to be capital of Greece. No talking about our mess up family history! And NO ONE TALKS ABOUT ANYTHING BAD ABOUT THIS FAMILY! You got it!?"

Many nodded knowing Zeus wasn't joking about this. Unlike Hades, he took a sip of his own glass of wine, "Yeah, whatevers." he muttered.

Ares took another sip hoping if he just sip his drink fast he'll get drunk quickly. Bacchus look at the food, "I'm soo hungry. When is he or she is getting here?"

"Very soon!" Zeus said waiting for Hercules.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Many gods turned to see Hercules. Hercules hold flowers in his hands. He smiled making his eyes sparkle like the day sky after it rains. All the gods mouths drop to the floor looking at Hercules' beautiful figure and his face was soo perfect. Many couldn't stop gawking at him. Hercules' right long leg show it's flawless skin tone.

Zeus and Hera smiled, "Hercules, you made it. What took you so long?" Hera asked hugging her daughter.

"We-well," Hercules blushed a little making all the gods' hearts melt, "I was picking some flowers for dinner." Hera hold the white and gold flowers.

"These are lovely. Go sit by Ares and Athena." Hera put the flowers in a vase on top of the middle table. Hercules rush over to sit between his two siblings.

Ares saw her curvy figure, "He-hey, Hercules!"

"Hello!" Hercules smiled sitting down. Many gods; Bacchus, Apollo, Hades, Ares, Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Zeus smirk at her...

_"She will be mine!"_ All thought with a big smirk on there faces. Hercules started eating her meal with a big smile on her face. This is going very well.. for now.

* * *

An: Hope ya'll like it! Hehehehe. I know Zeus is after his favorite son but you know he's a man whore. Peace out!


	3. The BET!

AN: Hi-ya folks! Well, I hope you enjoy this chap ;p

Disclaimer: Disney own the movie Hercules and the show. I do not own anything well maybe some characters that pop here and there that are OCs. Then, I do not own any Greek gods or Goddesses that were never shown in the show or movie of Hercules... if they did I changed the way they look since Disney always make them weird or ugly! If you ever notice in the movie; there was a tiny shot of Persephone and she had blond hair and fuckin' pink skin! PINK SKIN?! With bright blond hair?! WTF!? Ah, no. I never pictured her that way. That's weird looking...

Oh yeah, since Hercules turn to a girl; I'll be using she or her often times but I will also use he or his since he thinks he's a boy mentally but knows he's a girl..

Warning: ALSO, THIS CONTAINS SORT OF YAOI-ISH/Incest... I ALSO CHANGE A FEW MYTHS SINCE DISNEY DID IT! SO CAN I. **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT! DO NOT CONTINUED TO READ IT! I REPEAT DO NOT LIKE IT! DO NOT READ IT! JUST A REMINDER MY GRAMMAR IS NOT THE BEST. SO, NO RUDE REVIEWS PLEASE...**

**Anyway, please enjoy this story ;p good luckies! Hehehe...**

* * *

Hercules stood in her room reading her scroll. She took little bullet points on her story. Her ink pen tap on her plump pink lips as she think what else to write. After a few minutes she sighed, "What a sad story!" She rubs her neck feeling the need to stretch. From a far her father watch her through a slightly open door. He smirks at his son wearing a loose chiton that let his nipples show. Hercules' long red hair covered them as he move to get a few other scrolls. Zeus closed the door and sighed, "This is gonna be harder then I thought." He walk back to his room seeing Hera putting on lotion wearing a very reviling night gown.

The pink skinned goddess smirks, "You wanna have some fun." She show off her naked shoulder with a wink.

Zeus smirks at his wife, "Don't mind if I do." Good thing she gotten over with the whole sleeping with twelve nymphs thing. He leaned over to kiss his wife's neck. She let out a soft moan until his big hands grope her perky breasts. She let out a louder moan. The two stood into lust and started getting down to businesses.

* * *

Hades wrote a few things on his papers, "So far, my businesses have been good." He wrote a few other things. He rub his neck feeling a wave of stress. He look to the side seeing his wife empty throne. If only his wife was here to make things better. She is always there for him. She's like a very best friend to him. He loves her, "If only Phone was here." He hates being alone. It's too depressing being in the Underworld with no one to talk to- well Thanatos is useless talking to other gods. Macaria is too bubbly for his taste. Melinoe is more bubbly then Macaria. Those two are very close. Then, his minions are too stupid to talk to. Let's not forget the Lord of the Dead's bad temper. No wonder no one likes to talk to him. He's always in a bad mood. He lay his head on his hand sighing in boredom, "If only I have a wife with me 100%!" He started to remember his wife's plan...

_"PHONE!" Hades went into the underworld's large kitchen. He saw his wife bending down getting a couple of fruits._

_The mocha skinned goddess look up, "Yes?" She put her hands on her wide curvy hips. She arch her eyebrow expecting his husband to speak. Hades knew many gods wanted her body it's wonderful curvy. With the giant boobs and big butt. _

_"What's that thing doing in my- our room!?" Hades growled turning red._

_Persephone grab a bowl of fresh fruits from the upper world. She walk over the table, hummed, "You saw her naked?'_

_"Wel-well..yeah but that-" Persephone giggled at her husband's embarrassment, "Come on, baby. She's just trying on her clothes."_

_"What!" Hades was impress with his wife response, "She is changing in my room!"_

_"Our room." She corrected putting on whip cream on her fruits._

_"Correct me if I'm wrong." Hades said, while rolling his eyes, "Who leaves the Underworld for nine months? Now who stays in the Underworld most of time? Hmm!"_

_"Watch it, baby." Persephone gave him a look. She knew her husband is always temperamental at any thing that happens. She knew her baby became more grumpy ever since she had to leave nine months. So, she decided to tell him her plan._

_"Phone, ya know, he's-" His wife corrected him, "She."_

_"Whatever! I do not want her in our room naked! She is my enemy!"_

_"Why?"_

_"What?"_

_"Why?" Persephone chew on a strawberry with whip cream, "Just because she is now the daughter of Zeus. Look Hades, your plan isn't gonna work. She is now a goddess- not a hero! She won't stop you from your plan taking over Olympus!"_

_Hades turned pale for a moment. He blink a couple of times trying to understand what his wife said to him. "I guess your right."_

_"Now." Persephone went over to rub his godly shoulders, "How about we talk about your issue?"_

_"Issue?"_

_"Yes, baby."_

_"I do not have an issue!"_

_"Yes, you do." Persephone hummed, "I was thinking- well me and Aphrodite were thinking-" Hades cut her off, "Aphrodite? What does that whore thinks? She shouldn't be commenting about my pathetic life when she clearly cheated on her husband!"_

_"No, baby!" Persephone rub his chest, "It's not about your pathetic life. It's more about your depressing mood when I leave for nine months."_

_"Keep going." Hades let his hands rest on his wife's behind groping it._

_"Well," She hummed again, "maybe you should find a lover..."_

_Hades blink again, "Huh? I didn't chat ya there. I think I got some limestones in my ears." He use his pinky to get out the limestones in his right ear._

_"Sweetie," She laughs, "I'm being for real! Me and Aphrodite talk about this long and hard.. And we both think you should get another wife."_

_"What?" Hades couldn't believe it, "You want me to find another lover and- and your okay with that?"_

_"Yup," Persephone frowned for a moment. She hate sharing her husband to any nymph or goddess that comes around but seeing her husband alone for nine months. He doesn't deserve it. She even own him for sleeping with Zeus that one time. If her husband wants to be with someone for the whole time then he can!_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Of course. I want you to be with someone who loves you as much as I do. I hate leaving you for nine months! You need a goddess on your side most of the time and," She hummed, "that can piss of your older brother."_

_"Really? WHO!?" She tilted her head aiming the direction there master bedroom is, "Whoa! You want me to be with JERKCULES?'_

_"Hush!" She hused him, "and her name is not Jerkcules! Her name is Hercules!"_

_"Whatevers.."_

_"Come on, Hades." Persephone pulled out a piece of paper from her breasts, "This is bullet proof! Besides, I saw the way you look at her when you first saw her!"_

_"Because she was a mess!" Hades explained smacking his face with his palm._

_"Huh uh!" Persephone wasn't impress with her husband, "You keep lying to me honey and let's see who be sleeping on the couch!"_

_"Alright. Fine." Hades whined, "I did think she's a very attractive girl."_

_"You want her?"_

_"We-well, I wouldn't mind making her mine." Hades spoke the truth._

_Persephone smiled in approval, "Good. Now we can find away to make you two click!"_

_"Oh? You'll think it'll work?" Hades give a weak grin showing his yellowish white fangs while rubbing his neck, "I'm not the hott-" Persephone cut him off, "Please. Your one of the sexiest gods in this whole world!"_

_"I try to kill her a couple of-" Persephone rolled her eyes, "There's a saying goes there is always a chance to everything. She'll forgive you if you try to woo her."_

_"But I'm he-" His wife groaned in annoyance, "Your my uncle too! Now hush and try to seduce before any other gods while. Or so help me I will make you sleep on the couch when I come back!"_

_"Alright. Alright! Geez, babe." Hades said with a grin, "You think I have a chance with her."_

_"Of course. And maybe I'll have more nephew and nieces in this boring place!" Persephone said. She crosses her arms at her husband. She always wanted to have a big happy family but after giving birth to two goddesses- that wasn't gonna work out. She hated dealing with a giant belly thinking she's fat. No more kids for her._

_"Oh ho hoo?" Hades played around with her, "You want me to get marry so quickly. You have someone?"_

_"No. You know, why?" Persephone kiss her husband's cheek, "I want you to be happy. Now if you excuse me.. I have a guest waiting for me. She must be scared to pieces from what you did!"_

_"Me? I should be the one afraid! She throw our freakin' bed at me!" Hades explain._

_Persephone laughed while she went walking out of the kitchen. Hades smirks at the idea of getting a new wife, "Perfect. I'll have someone to be with most of the time and I'll get Zeusy pissed off!" _

Hades grinned finishing up his work. Pain and Panic came by, "You seem happy, Lord Hades." Panic arch his eyebrow.

"I am! I'm going to the Meeting today." Hades smiled fixing up the papers.

Pain gave a weird look to his twin brother, "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" Hades rolled the word then smiled again, "I'm better than OKay! I'm happy!"

"Ohhh..." Pain and Panic wasn't sure how to respond to this. Usually, their boss would just be grumpy.

"Lord Hades!" A deep dark voice came around the room then a large black shadow appear. Pain and Panic both stood in fright at the god's scary trick.

Hades look at the god, "Hello, Thanatos."

"Hel-hello, Lord Hades?" Thanatos wasn't use to this act of kindness. He made a face hoping his boss wouldn't snap and yell at him.

"Your ready to go to the meeting?"

"We-well, about that.." Thanatos spoke weakly, "I-I can't make it. I have to reap a few teenagers for drinking while riding horses."

"Alright." Thanatos blink again... his boss was okay with that? Usually, he'll yell and scream at him for making up excuses. He turn to his bosses minions.. they shrug not knowing what's the deal with their boss.

"Well, I'm off! You guys stay pretty!" Hades smirks disappearing into grey smoke.

"Oh dear.." Thanatos bite his bottom lip, "I think he knows something we did..."

"Like what?" Pain asked.

"I have no idea but you know how picky he is!" Thanatos shuddered at the scary thought of his boss yelling at him.

"Then, we should finish our work before he starts!" Panic said out loud. The three quickly went back to their business!

* * *

During the meeting Hercules watch everyone talking, "I still say my city should be the capital of Greece!" Ares slam his fist on the table really hard. This cause Hercules to wince at the god's loud voice and the slamming on the table.

Zeus rub his chin turning to his daughter Athena, "What you have to say for all of this?"

"My city is one of the best. They hold wisdom and it have more culture then the SPARTANS! Right sister!" She look at Hercules.

Everyone turned to the new goddess. Hercules blushed at everyone stares, "Of-of course!"

Athena smiled back at her sister, "See! She lived in Athens for most of her high school life!"

Ares frowned seeing Hercules playing her fingers, "Hey, she came to live in my city for some crazy missions! Right, Sport!" He look at Hercules again.

Zeus watch Hercules looking nervous, "We-well, it was very useful when it comes to training.."

"HA! You see! Beat that sis." He smirks proudly seeing Athena giving a cold glare at him.

"But-but," Hercules began, "Athens is a peaceful place for teenagers to hang out, have fun, be.. you know, happy."

Athena smiled proudly knowing her sister is right, "Mh.. Looks like I win... AGAIN!"

"Oh shut the fuck up, you bitch!" Ares yelled at her.

Zeus rolled his eyes knowing this meeting won't end soon. He saw Hades looking very... cheerful? "What are you up to Hades?"

Ares and Athena stop arguing and look at their uncle. Well, everyone had their eyes on Hades even Hercules. "Gee, bro. Can't a god be happy." Hades smirks again.

"Not when it's you." Zeus said in a rude tone.

Hercules saw Hades' handsome smile. She blushed bright red knowing the god is very cute when he smiles. Then, when he wore his chiton with the under shirt.. she wouldn't mind taking another peak at the god's nude body._ Oh gods! Get a hold of yourself, Hercules! He's the god who tried to kill you! Well, maybe because he had a reason... No, he tried to kill you. But, he's soooo hot with his flaming hair and his crooked smirk and- and he's muscular chest- OHHH, stop thinking dirty, girl! _Hercules shook her head trying to get her thoughts together.

"Augh!" Hades frowned, "Mood killer!"

Zeus smirks when Hades turned to his grumpy self. Hercules knew his father loathe Hades but making the poor god upset at all times. Is a big no on her scroll, "Father," She place her hands on Zeus' arms making him look at her sky blue eyes, "Hades is just trying to be happy..."

"You want him to be happy?" Zeus frowned at his daughter.

Hercules bite her bottom lip, "Doesn't everyone one?" She show her big puppy eyes making his father sighed.

Hades smirks at Hercules' adorable act. He grinned knowing soon Hercules will be on his side in no time, "Thank you, Herk." Making Hercules snap her head at him. She blushed bright red blushing at the idea of Hades' kind act.

The other gods give a dirty look at Hades knowing he got her on her good side. Ares frowned knowing Hercules was more onto peace then war. Maybe he could change that... Aphrodite found him hot when he act all warrior maybe Hercules will.

After, the meeting Hercules went in her mother's garden with Iris and Athena. All the gods stay in the room- even Hades and Zeus. They were in their talking for a bit, "So?" Zeus spoke looking at the gods, "What's your deal with my daughter?"

Many gods disagree with the tan skinned god, "DON'T LIE TO ME!" Zeus shouted.

"We spoke in honest truth!" Bacchus slurred his words.

Zeus crosses his arms in approval, "Good. She is no one's wifey! She is _mine_ you hear that. So, stay away." The King of Gods walk out with that and slam the door shut.

Many sighed in relief knowing Zeus didn't found out the truth. "So?" Apollo look around at the gods, "I called dibs on Hercules!"

"No fair!" The gods shouted except for Hades. He just watch his competitions making a plan to win the lovely goddess' heart.

"Hey!" Ares slam his fist on the table, "We should make a bet! Who ever woo Hercules first gets to keep her? Alright! That means no trying to seduce her while she is with one of use or anything that goes along with that!"

"You got it!" The gods agreed.

Hades just laughed, "I bet my money all of you will lose!"

"Why?"

"Because you only care about fucking her!" Hades rolled his eyes.

"Pfft, no." Apollo disagree, "I think she is very cute. Just think of this name Mrs. Hercules Apollo! It kinda rolls off the tongue very well."

"What the..." Hades shook his head, "You do realize your using your first name?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Whatevers. I'll be watching you guys. I'm gonna have an amazing show." Hades grinned then disappear into smoke.

Bacchus shook his head, "Augh. That god is a mood killer..."

"I agree!" Ares and Apollo said while nodding their head.

Then, they all heard footsteps behind them. They turn their heads seeing Hercules holding a bunch of flowers. She give a weak smile, "He-hello."

"Hey," Apollo show his charming smirk, "How are you?"

Hercules hug her flowers tight, "I'm okay. How about you guys?"

"We are fine." Many gawk at Hercules lovely breasts.

"That's ni-nice." She smiled feeling relax. She went to the other door, "See ya, later."

"Um... Hercules." Apollo said in a nervous tone.

Hercules pause for a moment and turn her head to the God of Sun, "Yes?"

"How about tomorrow I can take you to see Demeter's garden?" Apollo asked hoping she'll say yes.

Hercules let out a big smile and scream, "I WOULD LOVE TO! How about when it's almost sun rise?"

"Alright." Apollo smiled happily while the gods glare at him.

"Oh thank you, Apollo!" Hercules jump, she went over to hug him and ran off to get ready for tomorrow, "Bye!"

Once she left many gods glare at the Sun God, "You A-HOLE! I was gonna ask her that!" Bacchus shouted with a glare.

"Pfft, I got her now." Apollo grin, "Now if you excuse me. I have a date tomorrow." Many gods glare at him.

* * *

AN: HA-AH! Finished this chap now this can be really fun! This is very fun for me XD So, far I'm in love with black Persephone... hehehehehe. Some how I picture her as FOXY LOVE from Austin Powers and HAdes as Austin Powers going, "Yeah baby!" LOLZZZ I'm cray-cray!

"You got that right!"

"Hey, Herk!"

"Hey."

"So, what you think so far?"

"So far, my life story is very drama but wait and see until Apollo and the other gods try to make a move on me, please!" Showing off her big puppy eyes.

"Your soo adorable!" The gods shouted at awe.

SHaking my head, "Horny GODS!"

"I couldn't agree any more. Hey, you wanna shop!"

"Sure! Well, folks peace out! Gonna shop with the Herk-gurl!"


	4. A Date with Apollo!

AN: Hi-YA!

Disclaimer: Disney own the movie Hercules and the show. I do not own anything well maybe some characters that pop here and there that are OCs. Then, I do not own any Greek gods or Goddesses that were never shown in the show or movie of Hercules... if they did I changed the way they look since Disney always make them weird or ugly! If you ever notice in the movie; there was a tiny shot of Persephone and she had blond hair and fuckin' pink skin! PINK SKIN?! With bright blond hair?! WTF!? Ah, no. I never pictured her that way. That's weird looking...

Oh yeah, since Hercules turn to a girl; I'll be using she or her often times but I will also use he or his since he thinks he's a boy mentally but knows he's a girl..

Warning: ALSO, THIS CONTAINS SORT OF YAOI-ISH/Incest... I ALSO CHANGE A FEW MYTHS SINCE DISNEY DID IT! SO CAN I. **IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT! DO NOT CONTINUED TO READ IT! I REPEAT DO NOT LIKE IT! DO NOT READ IT! JUST A REMINDER MY GRAMMAR IS NOT THE BEST. SO, NO RUDE REVIEWS PLEASE...**

**Anyway, please enjoy this story ;p good luckies! Hehehe...**

* * *

Hercules went rushing to her room seeing her large mirror- of course, from her mother. She started fixing her hair, "Knock. Knock!" Hercules turn his head seeing her sister, Iris.

"Hey, sis."

"Hello," Iris jump in wearing a bright yellow chiton that clash with her pale blue skin, "I heard your going out with Apollo.."

Hercules arch her eyebrow, "No. We are just going to Demeter's garden."

Iris giggled, "Sure.. I heard that's where he takes all his girls there and then do some -fake cough- freaky stuff!"

"Eh... I don't think he would do that. Besides we are just doing to hang out." Hercules put on her gold ankle bracelet.

"Okay.." Iris hummed, "Good luck." She hop away out of Hercules' room.

Hercules look at her lovely gold rose flower she found in her mother's garden. Then, he heard a loud booming sound, "I can't believe you would sleep with.. with that WHORE!" Hera shouted.

"Hera, please be quiet. Our child-" Hera shouted, "OH SHUT UP! I'm sick of this you- you AUGH! I'm gonna stay at moms for awhile."

"Hera!" Zeus shouted outloud.

Hercules winced when she heard Zeus slam a door shut, "So, this is why mother is always upset..."

Zeus walks in Hercules' room he saw his daughter putting on her golden necklace she made, "Where are you going?" Zeus leaned on the side of the doorway.

Hercules turned around, "I'm going to see Demeter and check out her garden!"

"How are you going to get there?"

"Apollo."

"Apollo?"

"Apollo."

"Apollo."

"Huh uh!" Hercules got her side bag ready, "I better hurry before he leaves without me. Bye, daddy!" She kiss him on the cheek rushing off.

* * *

Apollo waited for Hercules to come he pace back and forth. It's time for he to bring sun to the world. He look up and saw Hercules rushing toward him... he sighed, "Mrs. Hercules Apollo." He likes the idea of that. He grinned again once he saw Hercules' breasts bounce so freely.

"I'm here!" Hercules bounce in front of him.

Apollo smiled showing off his wife teeth, "Great. You wanna drive this?"

"Uhhh.." Hercules remember how the last time he did it Hades' minions came out of the blew and stole the sun, "No, thanks. I could be between your arms instead." This cause Apollo to jump in joy mentally.

"Alright." He got on his chariot and let Hercules stand between his two strong dark arms. The god got very close to Hercules smelling his orange hair. "MMM, strawberries."

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to see aunt Demeter's garden!" Hercules jump up and down.

"Well, I hope you get ready for the best adventure." Apollo show off his smirk. Then, he mush his two horses and they ride in the sky.

From a far, Hades saw the two going off in the air, "Pain! Panic!"

"Yes, your rottenness." Panic and Pain both pop up out of the dark.

Hades snap his fingers, "You know what to do, right?"

"Yes!" Pain and Panic nodded as the two went off.

"If you ruin this I will burn you to a crisp!" Hades roared out loud. He turns back watching Hercules and Apollo bring the day back.

* * *

" WEEEEEEEE!" Hercules squealed when Apollo mush on his horses for full speed. The speed was so intense Hercules falls a little bit backwards resting her body on the God's muscular body. She looks up with a weak smile, "Sorry."

"It's alright." Apollo blushed at her he saw how the wind blew Hercules' wonderful long red hair through the air. He sighed still smelling her strawberry scent. Hercules smile was super bright she could bring the day. Apollo smiled knowing Hercules should be the son... only his sun and his alone.

Hercules look down seeing Cassandra waving at her wave, "CASSANDRA!" Hercules shouted out with a big smile on her face, "Look I'm with Apollo!" She hug the god's strong arms. The god of sun turned redder when he felt Hercules' breasts rubbing against his arm.

"Hey, HERK!" The red head turns her head around seeing her best friend, Icarus flying close to the sun.

Apollo gasp knowing this idiot mortal would try to get close to his chariot, "Icarus!" Hercules shouted out loud, "Don't get too close."

"Error on that buddy!" He flap his wings again turning to keep up with Apollo, "Cassandra and I miss you! Everyone is wondering where you have gone?"

"Well, tell them the truth!" She shouted out loud.

"WE DID! They don't believe us! And I heard from someone..." Icarus keep flapping his wings faster, "that Adonis did this to you!"

"What!?" Hercules couldn't hear until Icarus fly a little closer.

"ADONIS WAS THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" Icarus shouted, his wings melted off from the heat of the sun.

Hercules gasps out loud seeing Icarus falling, "Icarus!"

"WHOOO! Don't worry buddy!" Icarus pulled out a long cloth and made it to a parachute. This cause Hercules to relax until she remember what Icarus had said.

"Tell Adonis! When I come back he's gonna feel a big butt whooping!" Hercules shouted which made Icarus give her a big thumbs up.

Apollo then mush making his horses go full speed. Icarus wave goody bye as he landed on the ground safely. The God of the Sun rode around Greece in full speed. Hercules watch in awe looking at the sky and seas. The god would purposely try to make the chariot shake so the goddess would fall in his arms. She would hug his right arm as the two fly in the sky. Then, to her surprised she saw a huge garden of lovely flowers, fruits, vegetables, trees... "Oh my FATES! Look at the garden!" She hug the god's arm tight in love with everything.

"I knew you'll love it!" Apollo smirks he landed on the ground. He help her out of the chariot by holding her thin waist. He smiled knowing his little soon-to-be bride's curves are perfect.

"Thanks!" Hercules smiled then she saw the butterflies and a small pond she rush with Apollo looking around.

Apollo smiled he splash a little water around Hercules making her giggled at awe, "This is wonderful, Apollo!" She pulled her chiton a little higher to let her feet touch the water.

The dark go stood with his mouth open seeing the goddess lovely long legs. He took a gulp knowing Hercules is soo beautiful. "You wanna pick some flowers?" The goddess batten her eyes.

"I-I-I... um- I um..." Apollo stuttered, "I-I would lo-love t-to!"He held her tiny soft hands. The two went over to the flower side. The two would pick up many types of flowers. So far, Hercules favorites are bluebells, forget-me-not flowers, daisies, erica manipuliflora, Rhododendron sutchuenense, and Rhododendron pachytrichum. She love the smell of them.

Pain and Panic turned into white flowers, "So? What we are suppose to do?" The pink fat one asked.

"We are suppose to make Apollo look stupid!" Panic answered.

"Oh!" Pain look at Apollo, "How about we make Hercules get mad at Apollo?"

"That's even better." Panic turned to a bee, "I'ma sting him!" The imp bee went around Apollo.

The god smack it away, "I hate bees!"

"They are not that bad." Hercules giggled making a flower headdress. She let the bee land on her index finger and giggled.

"They always sting me!" Apollo complained.

Hercules smiled, "Maybe because your mean to him." Seeing Apollo glaring at the bee.

Panic grinned knowing Apollo would throw a nasty fit. So he sting him on the butt. The God of Sun jump out loud in pain, "OW!"

Hercules giggled seeing the god's action, "Are you alright?"

"NO!" Apollo yelled at her which cause her to frown, "I hate bees! I hate them!"

Hercules bite her bottom lip, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Why they always sting me?" Apollo complained. Hercules rolled her eyes knowing this god will talk about it all day.

* * *

Hercules hold a bunch of flowers in her arms smelling the sweet scents, "Apollo this is wonderful!" She glance at the purple god seeing him fussing over the two big bees around him. He smacks them off which cause them to sting him again.. again and again.

"Can you stop bothering them?" Hercules asked knowing Apollo wanted to kill them.

Apollo growled, "NO! These need to be punish!" He made his hand glow them smack the two bees off to the other side of the garden.

Hercules frowned, "We-well, I'm ready to go home..."

"Wiat!" Apollo walk over to her, "How about a little longer?"

"I can't." She pouted, truth be told she rather not stay with him any longer who knows how many bees he'll hurt or kill!

"Please."

"How about you fly me for awhile?"

"Sure!" The Apollo pick her up bridal style.

"Whoa!" Hercules never notice how strong Apollo is!

The two went off into the chariot flying around the sky. Hercules would watch the sky turning to night time. She saw The God of Dreams and The God of Sleep flying in thin air. She slowly let her sleepy eyes close. She rest her head next to the God of Sun, "Thanks Apollo. This is the best day I ever had." She hug his arm.

Apollo blushed bright red, "Sleep dreams my little bride." He smirks when he got to Olympus he carried Hercules to her room. He tuck her in her golden sheets. He give her a quick kiss on the cheek. He quickly walk away before his father would see him.

* * *

Apollo head out of the main door until, "Going some where son?" A deep voice rings Apollo's ears. He wincing knowing who is this.

He turns his head around seeing his father with his arms crossed, "Hello Zeus."

"We need to talk." Zeus glare at his son.

"There's nothing to talk about father." Apollo said in a firm tone, "I have feelings for Hercules and that's that! Now if you excuse me I'll be going to bed!"

Zeus growled, "If you try anything funny with I will make your life a living tartarus!"

"Yes, father." Apollo frowned a little. Then, he went out of the house.

Zeus shook his head at his son, "That fool better not touch my Hercules." He went back into his large master bedroom.

* * *

Hercules snooze into his wonderful dream...

_Hercules is running through the meadow of flowers the sun shining bright in the clear blue sky. She never felt so free, "WEEEE! HEHEHEHE!" She grab a bunch of white flowers tossing in the air. She spun around feeling free._

_Then, when she ran toward someone from the distance. She smiled bright red with a huge smile on her face. Someone in the distance run toward her with open strong arms. The red head run toward this handsome person with open arms, "Hercules!" The person in the distance shouted out loud._

_Hercules giggled seeing the large god, "I'm coming!" She ran really fast feeling the wind through her long wavy hair. Looking up in the sky she saw her father coming out of the clouds looking furious. She gasps out loud stopping seeing her father holding a large lightening bolt aiming at her lover. _

_"Daddy!" Hercules shouted out loud._

_Zeus ignore her tossing the bolt toward the god, "Daddy NO!" She screamed seeing her lover struck by the bolt. She covered her mouth in shock, her eyes filled with tears, "NOOOO!"_

"NOOOOO!" Hercules shot up from her dream. She felt sweat all over her body. Touching her face and chest she sighed in relief knowing it was a horrible nightmare. Sniffing at her clothes she smelled like flowers and sweat. She got off from her large bed to take a shower.

In the tub filled with rose pedals she sighed, "I didn't get to know who was my prince charming..." Hercules huffed. Pissed off she duck down the water still made at her dream/nightmare. If only she could've glance at the god of her dreams.. So far, she only remember him being taller then her. She look underwater feeling upset and depress. Will she ever find a husband? Of course, she is a girl now... she have to fall for a handsome god or demigod or mortal one day. She just hopes it's someone tall, strong like Hades! Whoa! Where did that came from? Hercules pop out of the water gasping for air, "Maybe it was..." She pause thinking it was Hades in her dream.

The red head goddess got out of the tub still thinking about her dream. _"Maybe if I could find a god who is taller then me.. then he could be the one!" _She bites her bottom lip. Entering her bedroom she puts on a light blue chiton on knowing her red hair goes well with the color.

She walks out of her room while walking to the main room she heard loud yelling, "I told you not to leash your nightmare blanket!" The more she got closer to the room the more she heard loud yelling.

"Oh yeah!" A weak male voice shouted out loud, "It was suppose to be my turn!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes!"

The other god sighed, "Zeus, can you please talk sense into this GOD! He's giving me a headache." Hercules walk in seeing the God of Dreams and the God of Nightmares arguing at each other.

Zeus sat on his throne sighing, "Can this wait until next meeting?"

"NO!" The two gods shouted.

Zeus rubs his neck, "Alright. Phantasos, you are young and you should listen to your older brother. He tells you when to leash the nightmares or not."

"Augh!" Phantasos groaned, "It's not fair! It's not! It's not!" He act like a complete child.

Hercules tilt her head seeing the God of Dreams shaking his head, "Phantasos control yourself!" Zeus yelled.

Phantasos huffed walking away in rage, "One of these days I'ma..." He mumbled the rest while his older brother follow him.

Zeus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "H-hi daddy!" The God of Gods turns his head seeing Hercules nervously smiling at him.

"Hello, Hercules!" Zeus got up to hug his favorite child in his arms, "How did you sleep?"

"We-well, I had a sort of good and bad dream.." Hercules rub her neck.

"Oh?"

"Huh uh!" Hercules bite her bottom lip, "It was weird.."

"You got that right." Zeus touch her wet damp hair, "Gods can't have bad dreams..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, maybe it's a message from the Fates. Usually, they like to mess with us for fun." Zeus saw Hercules' cleavage with a small smile then turned to a frown, "What did you dream?"

"Oh, just something about me being attack by an ugly monster. That's all." She lied knowing her father would do the exact same thing in her dream if he tries to find out who's her lover.

"Ah! Maybe you have to face your fears. That's all. Now if you excuse me," Zeus grinned, "I'ma go to a small party." The god kiss his daughter on the cheek then left with bright light.

Hercules sighed in relief, "Good thing he didn't find out. But, wait!" A huge smile came out on her face, "The Fates have plan me to be with someone! Maybe I can find this person and- and..." She giggled blushing bright red. Mission Impossible coming right up.

She sat on her father's throne thinking. Waving her hands bright light bubbles and butterflies swirl around a pen and scroll, "Alright first..." She wrote down a her dream, "It's someone strong... and tall!" She frowned knowing that's all she had.

"Maybe..." She bite the back on her pen thinking, "was he strong?" She shook her head trying to remember. She scratch off "strong" off her scroll. She heard loud talking out side of the room.

"I told! I told!" Hearing Hermes voice in a proud voice. Hercules wave her hands making the scroll and pen disappear in thin air. She walk outside heading toward a different cloud.. The Game Cloud which is number 12.

She saw Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Bacchus, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Travia, Narcissus, a few other god but the one that caught her eyes. The last but not least which makes her heart flutter with butterflies and sunshine... Hades. She smiled brightly seeing the Lord of the Dead looking like he doesn't want to be around anyone. "Hi everyone?"

"Hello, Hercules!" The everyone said except for Hades.

Hercules notice her mission is to look for a god who is taller then her by at least three inches or more. She leaned over seeing the bowl alley, "Who's winning?"

"I am, babe." Hermes smirks showing off his points, "Ain't that too nutty. Well, I gotta go, ciao babe!" She saw him go. She notice he wasn't talk enough which was good. Sometimes she wonders if Hermes played for the other team. She walk over seeing Ares and Athena talking.

"Hi!" She smiled noticing the God of War is a bit taller then her.

"Hey, Sport!" Ares grinned showing off his muscles, "I'm here showing my stupid sis what's like to be a strong god!"

Hercules giggled seeing Athena rolling her eyes, "Oh, well I hope you two have fun with that." Hercules passed a few gods which made her frowned a bit.. So far, Apollo, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Bacchus. She wrote it down on her mini scroll with a pen. She wasn't watching where she was going until she bump into someone.

Landing on her bottom she gasp, "I am so sorry!" She holds her mini scroll tight in her hands close against her chest.

"Don't worry about it, babe!" That voice she knows who's that voice. She looks up seeing the Lord of the Dead with a lazy grin. She smiled widely knowing he's like at least five inches taller then her or more. She got on her tippy toes to check if she could reach to his mouth.

"What are ya doin'?" Hades asked stepping a little back.

Hercules pause knowing she's doing this in front of him, "I'm sorry. It's just your soo tall! It's hard to talk to you with my head looking up." She lied.

"Huh uh.." Hades wasn't buying it, "What's that?" He pointed at the mini scroll.

Hercules look at her mini scroll she quickly hide it from the back of her, "Nothing!" She smiled hoping he wouldn't look at it.

"Oh?" Hades disappear and appear behind Hercules. He took the mini scroll reading it, "Tall Gods... Bacchus.. Pfft he's not tall. Ares... ehh he's short then Bacchus... Po-po, yeah he's tall but I'm taller... Well, me and Zeusy are almost the same height. I'm taller by a flame tip." This cause Hercules to giggled covering her mouth with a big smile. She blushes bright red seeing the handsome god looking through the mini scroll, "That's it!"

"Well," Hercules rub her neck, "i'm just getting started."

"Pfft, Herkie.. babe." He put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm taller then everyone in here. Well, if you want to bring in Helios then yeah."

Hercules smiled, "Well, it's just a little thing I'm doing." Hades handed her the mini scroll, "Thanks."

"No problem babe." Hades touches the red head goddess feeling the smoothness on her tanish skin.

Hercules hold the mini scroll knowing Hades' hands are so manly and wonderful, "By the way where is my father?"

"Pfft, probably sleeping with some nymph." Hades crosses his arms while rolling his eyes. He glance at the goddess who's eyes are in shock.

"No way! He can't. He's with my mom!" Hercules couldn't believe it.

"Trust me, babe." Hades sighed, seeing Hercules disagreeing with him, "It's Zeus!"

"I-I don't know what to say.."

"Look don't worry about it." Hades grinned knowing Hercules look upset, "You should just ignore it. It'll be fine."

Hercules hug Hades, "Thanks, Hades." The Lord of the Dead blushed a little he pulled away.

"Okay! Okay! No more of that mushie stuff." He still gotta play the I-don't-care god to loose his competitions.

Many gods saw the Hades was being jerk at their little-bride-to-be.. "Sorry." She giggled then sighed at the God's bad boy-ness, "I get ahead of myself."

"Well, you better not it again." Hades growled. He sighed at Hercules' baby pout with the big eyes. She's is cute. He can't wait to make her his. He must wait.

"Don't worry. Well, I gotta go to talk to Iris." Hercules step a little back, "Bye, Hades."

"Yeah, whatevers." he rolled his eyes. When the red head goddess turned to leave he smelling her strawberry hair. He loves it.

On the other side, Bacchus grab his cup of wine, "Hey, Hercules!"

"Oh hi, Bacchus!" Hercules smiled brightly, "How are you?"

"Great. You know me always partying!" Bacchus grinned drinking his cup, "I was just wondering maybe you like-" Poseidon pop up, "Hi, sea critter!" He ruffed Hercules's hair, "I was wondering if you could help in under the sea with me..."

"Oh! Okay!" Hercules like helping anyone. Bacchus shot a nasty glare at his uncle.

"Great!" The God of Sea smirks proudly. He ignore Bacchus' glare, "See you then."

"Okay! Well, I gotta go. Iris is waiting.." Hercules smiled walking away.

"You A-HOLE! I was about to ask-" Poseidon grinned, "Hey you snooze you lose! Better luck next time!" Bacchus fumed off drinking a whole bottle of wine.

* * *

An: Well, folks I hope you enjoy Apollo. My bad on The God of Sun.. I forgot about Helios... hehehe. I read about Apollo being the God of Light so my bad peeps. But I hope you enjoy this!

Will Hades try to ruin Po-Po's plan? Will Poseidon make a move? Will Hercules find her true love!? Stay tune for more! Peace Out!


End file.
